1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for parameter identification and parameter optimization of a speaker, in particular a method for parameter identification and parameter optimization of a microspeaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micro speakers have been extensively used in electronic products recently as important components in mobile phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants and MPEG3 display devices. In order to achieve the best performance and the minimum harmonic distortion of microspeakers, it is necessary to estimate relevant electroacoustic parameters thereof.
Speaker parameters refer to the physical properties which affect the performance of a speaker mechanically and acoustically such as the resonance frequency, frequency response, mechanical system quality factor and electrical system quality factor. However, conventional parameter identification tools for the electroacoustic system of speakers, such as the procedure proposed by R. H. Small in “Closed-Box Loudspeaker Systems Part 1: Analysis”, Journal of the Audio Engineering Society, 1972, can only apply to large-size speakers. When the conventional parameter identification tools are applied to a microspeaker, the results will be incorrect because the volume of the microspeaker is too small to perform a precise measurement. Currently, the technology of microspeakers focuses on the fields of the design, assemblage, and impedance measurement, and appropriate system and method for the evaluation and analysis of microspeakers have not appeared yet.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a method for parameter identification and parameter optimization of electroacoustic systems of microspeakers.